


"Nothing to be scared of..."

by thatdankhammondlover



Category: Top Gear - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 16:04:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9664634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatdankhammondlover/pseuds/thatdankhammondlover
Summary: This was a request off @mydearrichardhammond, hope you like it! :)Richard and OC are stuck on a chair lift while skiing and Richard protests his fear of heights...With added fluff at the start and at the end ;)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThatDutchFangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatDutchFangirl/gifts).



Me and Richard woke up to the sound of Jeremy screaming, followed by precarious bellows of laughter. Richard and me were on our own single bed, separated by only a bedside table. We stared at each other, and I leaped from my bed to his, as we put our ears to the wall.

“YOU BASTARDS!” He bellowed.

It was then we burst out laughing as we heard Jeremy swear continuously. We were both bought to tears as we laughed uncontrollably, and we laughed even more when Jeremy had clearly heard us and he started to swear at us. Though soon it was bought to an end as we needed to get ready for our day of skiing.

“Come on then, let’s go” Richard wiped his eyes and patted my shoulder.

“Eugh, I don’t want to though” I groaned.

“Come on, you know we have to” He smiled as he stood in the doorway to the bathroom.

I lay on his bed for moment and looked at him. He was in his grey pyjamas, his shirt revealed some of his chest, his hair sticking up in different directions, his big brown, prestigious eyes were half open, tired, weary. A normal, general Hammond was adorable, but a sleepy Hammond in the morning was just plain sexy. God I would give to just wrap my arms around him and kiss him like the world was ending.

I shook my head from my daydream and answered him.

“Yeah, okay” I smiled.

Richard nodded his head and disappeared into the bathroom to get changed, and I sighed. I turned to face the blanket I gave Richard last night to keep warm. It was my blue fluffy blanket I took on every trip, and almost every time Richard would ask to borrow it. He loved it. I grabbed it and ravelled it into a ball, bringing it to my nose. It even started to smell like him, oh that wonderful musky smell of the cologne he used, hints of it still lingered on his skin from when he put it on in the morning, and made its mark on my blanket every time he used it. This is why I don’t mind that he uses it.

I placed the blanket on my bed and grabbed my clothes ready to go in after Richard, and he came out, opening the door, the room flooded with the familiar smell of his cologne, and my heart skipped a beat. He grinned at me and I grinned back playfully as he brushed past me when I entered the bathroom.

“Mmm, smells nice in here” I said, leaving the door open a crack as I got ready.

“Oh, you like that stuff?” He replied.

“God yes” I replied. Yikes that sounded too much.

“I’m so glad, I wear it for you, I know you like it” He said.

“How do you know I like it?” I questioned.

“Don’t think I don’t notice how you inhale heavily when I hug you, or you bury your nose into that blanket from time to time” He said. I could tell he was smiling.

“Oh… I didn’t… know you noticed?” My cheeks started to grow bright red.

“I do, I think it’s adorable darling don’t be embarrassed about it” He giggled. “I’m glad you enjoy my presence”

“Aww” Was all I could muster.

I brushed my hair and put on some makeup, before spraying my favourite perfume and walking out, my pjamas in my hands. I walked past Richard flashing a smile and stuffed them in my suitcase. I went to walk past Richard again until his hand rested lightly on my shoulder, sending a shiver through my whole body.

“Just so you know I enjoy your presence too” He whispered and smiled.

“Thank you” I turned to look at him, his eyes meeting mine.

Soon there was a knock on the door, interrupting our moment.

“Guys you coming? Taxi’s outside to take us to the slopes” James said.

“Coming!” We said, grabbing our ski jackets and bags.

 

 

We arrived at the slopes as a four. Jeremy still grumbling from this morning, James was in a happy mood as were me and Richard.

“Jeremy what did happen to you this morning?” I asked.

“That arsehole chucked water over me while I was asleep and the whole crew were there to see it” He moaned.

James let out a giggle as he was putting on his ski boots, and Jeremy was just about ready to pounce on him like a tiger. 

We obtained our ski’s and poles after putting on our boots and proceeded to go up to the slope. I saw Richard gulp hard as he entered the main ski lift with some of the crew without me. Was he scared of heights? I went in the next one with James and some of the crew, leaving James and Jeremy in the same lift at the moment wasn’t the best idea. We struggled upwards and I met Richard at the top. Luckily, I had had some previous experience skiing, so I could teach Richard, although James and Jeremy preferred to be taught by a real instructor.

We ended up going on a chair lift after I had taught Richard the basics, and I saw him gulp again. The lift came from behind us and picked us up, sending us up the mountain. Suddenly half-way there the lift came to a sudden stop and jolted us forward as it did.

“Oh God” Richard said.

“Christ, I bet someone’s fallen off at the top” I mumbled.

“No, I seriously don’t like this” Richard said. “Erm… I’m afraid of heights, I hate them”

“Oh no, are you okay?” I asked him.

“I just want this to keep moving I don’t like this at all” His breathing started to become heavy and rapid. I took both his hands in mine.

“Just look at me Richard, it will be moving soon I promise, you’ll be okay” I reassured him.  

He steadied his breathing and looked at me straight in the eyes. The worry, and fear in his eyes was real, he was genuinely scared. I felt so bad that I couldn’t do any more to help him, so I just wrapped my arms around him and told him to close his eyes. He held onto me tightly, and it felt like hours later that the lift started to move again. Richard breathed a sigh of relief as we leaped off at the end, and we took a few minutes to relax after getting back to business. Richard seemed embarrassed by his fear, but it didn’t bother me.

“I’m so sorry I put you through that” He giggled nervously.

“Please don’t worry about it, it’s okay” I said.

“You’re so lovely, thank you” He placed his hand on top of mine and smiled.

 

At the end of the day we made our way back to the hotel after meeting up with James and Jeremy again. We were all tired and exhausted from our day of skiing, presumably we had all had enough. We arrived at our hotel room and dumped our things to the side, laying on our beds. We were told we were going down for dinner at 6, which was two hours away. I lay in my bed and rested my eyes for a bit, then I heard Richard get up and go to the bathroom. Without shutting the door, I opened my eyes to see him grab his bottle of cologne and spray himself with it, then he came beside me and lay next to me on my bed. I see what he’s doing. Enticing me. God how dare he. I let out a giggle as the smell reached my nose.

“God you’re a funny one” I laughed.

“I knew you’d like it” He smiled. “Come here”

He opened his arms for me to lay with him, and I gave in. I shuffled closer to him and he held me.

“Thank you for today darling, I really couldn’t have done it without you” He said.

“It’s okay sweetheart” I replied.

He planted a kiss in my hair and held me closer, and it was then I turned around and held his face in my hands, my forehead on his.

“You are so wonderful” I smiled and kissed his cheek.

“You’re so beautiful” He replied.

I had never heard him say that to me ever, those words echoed in my mind, and I instantly fell for him. I thought I was just crushing on him, but I felt it, love.

He came forwards and pressed his lips against mine, sending my stomach into flips of wondrous pleasure. I threaded my fingers through his hair and kissed him back, his tongue grazed my lips, searching for a way in. I opened my mouth to him, and our kiss became the more lust-addled and passionate by the second. We pulled away, and I rested my head on his chest, hearing his racing heartbeat. I was satisfied by this, knowing he felt the same. Soon his steady breathing was enough to make me drift into sleep in his arms, warm, safe, and comfortable…


End file.
